Foxpelt's path
by foxfears
Summary: Foxpaw is a young cat, with very ragged ginger fur, and a beautiful sister. Both cause her more problems then she can bargain for. While the clan glorifies and praises her sister, the ginger she cat is left alone, and turns to train in a place where the light of the stars are of no comfort.


Bramblestar stood atop the Wolfstone.

"…And Swanfoot shall mentor Foxpaw, Palelight will mentor Hawkpaw, and Scorchfur will mentor Minkpaw!"

The clan errupted into cheers. Foxpaw fluffed out her chest. Foxpaw waited for her mother's congrats, but nothing happened. Palelight walked from behind Foxpaw, sympathy in her eyes as she saw her parents gathered around Minkpaw. "Hey, keep your ears up!"she meowed, trying to boost morale. Foxpaw smiled, and went up to her snow-pawwed mentor, who was giving her sisters mentor googly eyes. Foxpaw stamped inpatiently infront of Swanfoot. "What are we doing today?"the ginger she cat asked. Swanfoot looked at her."Training, with the rest of the apprentices."she meowed. The cats made their way to the hollow..…

"No! Foxpaw your doing it wrong!" Her mentor sighed, looking at her with total disappointment. Minkpaw had performed the move perfectly, landing neatly on her paws. "See how Minkpaw did it?" Swanfoot meowed. Foxpaw gritted her teeth at the comment. Swanfoot neatly reset the bramble pile.

"Now Foxpaw, remember what Minkpaw did."she meowed like she was talking to a small kit.

Foxpaw whipped up on her hind paws, and slashed the brambles, sending them flying.

Right into Scorchfur's pelt.

"OW! Foxpaw!" He cried.

Swanfoot looked at her apprentice in shock.

"Foxpaw?! Whats wrong with you?!"she hissed at the ginger cat.

"This training session is over!"Scorchfur said with a glare at Foxpaw.

As Scorchfur hurried along worh Swanfoot, Palelight didnt even look at Foxpaw.

Hawkpaw walked side by side with Minkpaw, tails close to each other. Something was ignited inside of Foxpaw that day, and it was about to explode into flames.

Day in and day out, thats how it went...

"Look at that large Robin Minkpaw caught!"

"From what i hear, Minkpaw has surpassed Bramblestar's wildest expectations!" The elders chattered. Foxpaw gritted her teeth, and sank her claws into the ground.

"She's also the most good looking cat I've ever seen!" Another elder added.

"You would never know that Foxpaw was her sister!"

"I can't even believe it! What with her ragged ginger fur, and that huge tail? Hae you even seen her teeth and claws? Scars all over! She looks more like a beast then a cat!"one chortled.

Foxpaw let out a growl. To think, she had caught this stupid filthy rabbit for these ungrateful cats! She walked by the den, tail held high.

"Foxpaw, is that for us?"one asked sweetly, but a false sweetness that made Foxpaw sick

"No, this is for the queens."Foxpaw meowed, a crooked smile on her face. Those old bastards were not even getting close to this rabbit.

Foxpaw and Hawkpaw were finally…

ALONE.

And Foxpaw had never been more excited in her life, her pelt, which was constantly in a stae of disarray, was burning with excitement.

"Hey, Hawkpaw?"

"Yeah, Foxpaw."

"I-uh, really like you, alot. And i was wondering once we're warriors, we could be..… Y'know…"

Hawkpaw was shocked."I'm not sure, I'll have to think on it!" He meowed, as if he was considering what piece of prey to choose off of the fresh killpile. Foxpaw payed no heed to this however.

Foxpaw nodded,"Okay. Just as long as you promise to consider!" She whispered, and walked away, and couldn't help but feel excitement.

Another day of being compared to Minkpaw. Woo. Foxpaw sighed as she sat down. She saw Minkpaw and Hawkpaw walking out of camp. Alone. Just like she did the other day.

~Minkpaw knows I like him! I told her last moon! Why…~ she broke off her train of thought before quietly stalking after them, the young cat's reason being blurred by jealousy.

"Hawkpaw?"

"Yes,Minkpaw?"

"I really, really like you, alot."she whispered, batting her eye lashes.

Foxpaw stiffened, her eyes glaring. This scene was oddly familiar.

"Funny thing, your feelings are mutual."he flirted, licking her ears.

"Oh, Hawkpaw..…"

Foxpaw couldnt take it anymore. She fled to the forest, her eyes watery. How could her OWN sister do that to her? Her vision blurred, and she ran until she was tired. She scrambled behind the waterfall, a secret place only SHE knew of. The mist stuck to her ragged fur, as she tucked herself up inside..

~Why can't I be beautiful... Too?~


End file.
